The Wisekids
by Ronamelia
Summary: Short drabbles based on United State's OCs. Nothing too lengthy or serious, and normally set around the Pacific Northwest's states. Feel free to suggest prompts or characters!
1. The State of Washington Loses Her Mind

-Alright so, hello! This is a series of Hetalia-based OC drabbles, usually done whenever I have serious writers block or need a break from my writing. Mainly based off of the Pacific Northwest states, these are just little things that pop into my head that I imagine they'd do. I don't have OCs for all the states, so every once in a while, I may ask for help to make one. Feel free to tell me your drabble ideas! Enjoy!-

**The State of Washington loses her mind**

_Tick-tock, Tick-tock._

Washingon spun around on her stool to glare at the ticking clock. She was one of the only ones left in the dining room, a large room covered in floor-to-ceiling windows and filled with different sized assortments of tables and chairs.

The only other ones in the room were Vermont, who had his face stuffed in a book, and Minnesota, who was trying to finish off a large stack of pancakes. Every few seconds, as Washington observed, he'd take a huge bite of pancake, pausing his hockey video to do so, and then resuming as he chewed.

_Tick-tock, Tick-tock._

This time, Washington dropped her spoon as the clock startled her, splashing granola cereal into her red hair. The clock, as if mocking her, was on the other side of the room, ticking every minute.

Minnesota had started grumbling under his breath at his video, earbuds turned up too loud for him to hear. Vermont didn't seem to give a crap, and flipped another page in his book.

Washington settled back down into her seat, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Ever since she had tried to rip Oregon's ears off after he insulted a few choice bands of hers, California had made Washington do yoga with her every day. It was helping, but at the expense that everytime Washington got angry, she buried it deep inside of her.

She was coming to a boiling point, ready to snap at any moment.

_Tick-tock, Tick-tock,_

_Tick- _

A loud, ringing, echoing sound boomed around the dining room as Washington flipped around, whipped out her gun, sending her table crashing to the ground, and fired two shots at the clock.

The first shot made impact, sending the clock flying off of it's shelf, while the second shot exploded it into bits.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Washington lowered her gun and relaxed. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. Minnesota had stopped watching his video and was staring at her, food showing in his mouth as it hung agape. Vermont had looked up from his book and turned around, looking deeply concerned and eyeing Washington's gun wearliy.

"What the _fuck_," Washington dropped her arms to her sides and glared at the two, "Are you two starin' at?"

Picking her table back up, Minnesota hurridly took another bite of food and Vermont practically buried his face in his book.


	2. In Which Maine Dies On the Inside

**In Which Maine dies on the inside**

All Pennsylvania wanted to do was sleep. Sleep until the world caved in and there was nothing left but blissful unawareness of the non-existent world around him.

* * *

Maine was nervous, sweaty-palms and clammy skin nervous. He'd liked Washington for some time now, and today was the day. The day he was going to finally ask her on a date. Nothing special, a walk in the woods followed by picnic and maybe a movie.

"Bro, chill out, it's gonna be okay." A comforting voice said, laying a hand on Maine's 6'6 frame. It was New York, squatting on a chair next to him.

They were in the dining room, on an uncomfortably full morning. Only 3 states were missing, Washington, Oregon and Pennsylvania. Most people were eating, filling the air with a multitude of aromas and general chatter. A few tables away, Texas roared with laughter and slapped Nebraska on the back.

"I know, of course it will be." Maine said, a slight smile on his face. Behind him New York smiled back, as well as North Dakota and Michigan. Alaska, a young girl still, swooped down from North Dakota's neck where she had been sitting, and gave Maine a quick kiss on the cheek.

"She likes you, trust me!" Alaska beamed, this time crawling into New York's lap.

Two more people walked into the lunch room almost instantly after Alaska said that. It waas Oregon and Washington, Washington still looking half-asleep with Oregon's arm around her neck. He yawned and broke away from Washington to drag a chair over to a table, and Maine took his chance.

"W-Washington!" Maine stood up and stuttered out, rather loudly, silencing the whole dining room in seconds. Washington's eyes blinked open at the sound.

"I'd," He gulped, "I'd like you to go on a date with me! Please!"

It was dead silence. No chewing, muttering, or even sounds of breathing. Oregon looked like he had something akin to a heart attack, standing there with his mouth gaping at Maine, chair barely lifted from the ground. Everyone turned from looking at Maine to looking at Washington, waiting for a response.

Washington, eyes wide and looking slightly scared, lifted her hands slowly. She brushed away her long hair -currently hiding most of her face- and pushed it behind her, only to then remove two earbuds from her ears. Once she had taken them out, it was easy to hear the incredibly loud music blasting out of them into the silent room.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Groans, shocked gasps and one very loud "Holy shit" resounded from the watching states. Oregon still stood there, glaring death right at Maine who, seconds later, fainted, taking out a table and quite a few food products with him.

"Maine?!" Washington said, rushing over to help New York and North Dakota pick him up.

Pennsylvania walked into the room, running a hand through his bedhead, and wearing nothing but boxers. Stopping to look around, he looked at Oregon questioningly. Oregon only smiled creepily back. Wondering what was wrong with Oregon, Penn turned to Washington, who shook her head.

"I still have no idea what just happened." She said.

Texas burst out laughing again.


	3. Connecticut's Yoga Class

Connecticut took a deep breath and gently shifted from Sun pose into Downward Dog pose. This week was her turn to teach Yoga, the first time in 3 years that California wasn't teaching it.

"Release your breath as you relax into Downward Dog, and remember to keep you knees slightly bend. " Connecticut said, demonstrating. A few placemats away, California muttered something under her breath.

"Care to share your comment to the class, Cali?" Connecticut asked, as she lowered down to sit on her knees.

"Don't call me Cali." Was the only reply Conneticut heard.

Smiling gently under her pale blond curls, Connecticut went on, sitting cross-legged on her mat. The others followed suit, most moving in unison except Washington, who was doing some strange push-up position while Alaska balanced on her back.

Californa muttered something, obviously very rude as Washington lost her support and fell on her face as her arms buckled and Alaska rolled around ontop of her, giggling.

"If we won't have any more interuptions," Connecticut said with a forced smile, "I'd like to continue to meditation." With that, she held her hands in front of her, and pressed her palms together.

"Repeat after me: I am a beautiful garden." Connecticut said, and the others chimed back.

California only gritted her teeth.

"I am solid, healthy and reliable."

"HEALTHY? RELIABLE?!" California snapped, breaking her barely-there calm demeanor. "Bitch, you had us do excersices I _know _you made up on the spot!"

Instead of shocked gasps around the room, exception being Connecticut who looked shocked, there was snickering.

"A garden? Gardens are fucking weak, man, was that the best thing you could come up with?" California went on, standing up. "If you're a garden, then, then I'm a fucking forest. I'm like 80 forests. God, I'm just-"

California stopped to roll up her yoga mat while making an expression crossed between annoyance and pity.

"-I'm just, just... so...much...better than like, you." She huffed, picking up her mat and pacing out of the room.

Seconds later she ran back in, let Alaska wrap herself around her neck, and dragged a snickering Washington out by her leg while Connecticut seemed to go into shock.


End file.
